


Unfurl

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: The first time Shingo gets to see Naoki's wings (and the times after that)





	Unfurl

The first time Shingo sees Naoki’s wings, they’re wrapped around him like a cocoon, shelding him from the arrows that had been flying at him, Naoki’s roar vibrating through their bones and hide.

He hears more than he sees the arc of sizzling lightning striking the earth in front of them, the cries of their assailants, and still that buzz ringing through Naoki’s body, through his wings, through the air around Shingo’s body. A low, heady hum that starts in his chest, and grows a little more quiet when Naoki’s wings draw closer and tighter around him.

“… are you all right?” Naoki’s voice finally asks, ringing a bit eerily but still recogniseably his.

“Y-yes. I’m fine.”

There’s a long moment of silence, like Naoki’s reluctant to let go of him, and then the wings around him are gone, and Naoki’s just standing a few feet away from him, looking away with a resigned expression.

* * *

The second time Shingo sees Naoki’s wings, it’s for a practical reason, and he doesn’t get much chance to see them before Naoki picks him up and they’re flying, looking for Aichi’s camp. 

And the third.

And the fourth.

(Shingo develops a mild fear of heights, but at least they do find the others)

* * *

The fifth time Shingo sees Naoki’s wings, after Naoki looks into his eyes seriously, considers his request, and finally nods, he gets to see the whole transformation, the way the already tall boy grows and spreads to become taller, wider than a building, wings stretching towards the sky before curling back towards his back, scales glistening in the red light of the sunset. 

He’s smaller than Kai, he thinks, if he really pays attention, but his lighter, almost shimmering skin makes him stand out all the more, as if the light was drawn to him.

He takes a couple of steps forward and reaches to touch the underside of his neck where it meets his chest. The scales are thinner and smaller there, like a bed of pebbles under his fingers. And he can feel it again, this warmth radiating from Naoki’s body, the faint hum coming from his chest. It buzzes under Shingo’s fingers, then comes louder as he presses his hand flat against Naoki’s neck, rising to audible levels as Naoki flutters his wings slightly before curling them tighter against his back.

“Can you feel it when I touch you?” he asks, genuinely curious. Dragon skin can be thick, and he’s not sure scales have much innervation.

“Y-yeah,” Naoki answers, his voice less steady than usual. Nerves, Shingo thinks. From what he understands, he didn’t get to transform often before setting out.

He pets the skin there again, fascinated, and almost jumps when Naoki lowers his head to rest on the ground next to him.


End file.
